Two Months Time
by IonlyLoveMe
Summary: Tristan smiled softly to himself as the blanket of sleep overtook his senses and sent him into a light sleep full of dreams containing a certain brunette whose name he longed to hear roll off his tongue in moans of pleasure and deepest love. IT’S A TRORY!
1. Chapter 1

Two Months Time

Chapter 1: Should he dare to dream.

A/N: yes! I have finally come out with yet another story for you all to take in and it's a TRORY! I hope you enjoy this first chapter and all that are to come!

Also, this takes place at Chilton; Tristan never tried to get into that safe and is now a junior with the rest of his class. And this story will be from Tristan and only Tristans point of view. This story is going to be a challenge to write but I know that it will be fun.

----

His parents were going to be in England for two months starting in about an hour seeing as they were on their private jet at this very moment, he would have the whole house to himself. He knew that his parents would not call him; they would be too busy to even think about the son they were leaving behind. Hell, he could probably get away with skipping school for a week or so if he wanted to. That or a few parties, he was sure the maids wouldn't mind; they were used to his ruthless flirtations with girls that didn't even come close to his parents expectations and the occasional party containing loud music and a few kegs.

His life was not complicated in the least, and he knew that he should be more than happy, what with the family riches at his limitless expense and his parent's long absences, but he wasn't. Not in the least bit. Because every time his parents decided to go half way around the world he was stuck in the castle of a house suited for about fifteen people all by himself and whenever he was alone in his own home all he could do to pass the time was grab a beer or two and watch as the minutes added up on the grandfather clock standing proudly beside the fire, and hopefully his mind would slow its constant thoughts around midnight and he would be able to sleep that night.

He grunted and sank deeper into the leather chair, the cold beer bottle resting between his thighs.

No, he would not skip school, even if that meant he wouldn't have to deal with all of his Chilton 'friends' for a few days. He wouldn't skip school because of his quiet infatuation with a certain girl. He smiled slightly as even just a thought of her brought up a silent picture of her in his mind. There was something about her that made him want to be a better person, to try harder in life. She made him ache with lust and at the same time she was a vision of light at the end of the dark tunnel he was trying to find a way out of. She was his infatuation, his only love. He needed to have her as his own, and no matter how badly he wanted to have a claim over her he knew she was out of his league. In her presence he always felt as if he was being knocked off of his arrogant throne. She brought him back down to earth and out of his bigheaded ways with just a glance.

Tristan smiled softly to himself as the blanket of sleep overtook his senses and sent him into a light sleep full of dreams containing a certain brunette whose name he longed to hear roll off his tongue in moans of pleasure and deepest love.

Fridays were one of the worst days of the week because they seemed to drag on for what felt like forever, because you cant seem to wait for the weekend to start and every time you glance at the clock you find that only five or ten minutes had passed since the last time you checked.

Tristan sighed and willed his eyes to stay open. His history teacher was probably the most monotone person he had ever met, he instantly took on the resemblance of the teacher in Ferris Buhler.

The only perk about this class was that Rory sat right in front of him. He smiled softly as she quickly pushed some hair behind her ear to keep it out of her eyes as she dutifully took the notes everybody else was to lazy to take, consequently leading to the whole classes failure to pass a test, with the exception of her of course.

The pencil in her hand ceased its movement across her paper as she looked up and he automatically tuned in to what the teacher was saying. "…So you will be assigned a partner to work on this project with. It will be forty-five percent of your grade this semester so I strongly advise that you work hard on this and remember to turn it in on time." He looked around the room to find that everybody was staring at the teacher with pure hate. They did not like what the teach was talking about. If only he had been listening to everything the guy had said. What exactly were they doing a project on? He looked up when he heard his name paired off with Rorys and his breath caught as she turned around with disgust.

"You better keep your act together Tristan, or I'll make sure you don't get any of the credit. I'm not going to give you all the answers and do all the work."

"What exactly are we doing?"

She merely scowled and turned back around to take more notes on the new poster project they would have to do on the renaissance.

They had only one week and out of those seven days only a mere three days of in class time could be worked into the busy schedule. That meant they would have to work on it after school. Tristan fidgeted in his chair. She would have to come over to his place, and he would have to go over to hers.

He would have to deal with memories of her petite form hovering over a book or writing something, and scolding him in his own home. He did not want to have to deal with something like that. He did not want to enter a room and remember her being there. He would not enjoy working with her, even if a part of him would enjoy it all, the other part of him would surely loathe it. He would loathe it because he would never get to have a normal conversation with her, he would never get to kiss her perfect lips. He groaned inwardly and tried not to picture kissing her on the lips, or anywhere else for that matter.

He watched as Rory shoved her books back into her bag before turning around to face him again with those stunning blue eyes.

"Today after school we will need to go to the library, we need books for tomorrow, and tomorrow we need to either meet up at my place or yours"

His stomach dropped and he stacked his books up to hide his discomfort. "I can drive us over to the library in Hartford today if you like. Its up to you on where we are going to meet up tomorrow." He held his breath as he awaited her reply.

"It would be more convenient if we meet up at your place on Saturdays because my mom will most likely be bored and in the mood for bugging somebody so if we need quiet, and we do, I suggest someplace that isn't my house."

"My place it is then." He glanced at the clock above the door, five minutes left to the last class of the day. "Um, do you want me to pick you up on Saturday?"

She nodded. "I would appreciate it."

"What time?"

"Around one. I should be semi awake by then."

"I'll be lucky if I get any sleep." He mumbled to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing."

The bell rang and everybody filed out of the classroom, including Tristan and Rory.

"I'll follow you over to your locker." He said and when they did arrive he leaned against the locker beside hers and waited for her to finish. He silently let his eyes roam down her body. His fingers actually itched at the thought of even running his hands over her lush hips. The sound of her locker closing made him force his eyes away from their unconscious roaming. "Ready to go?"

She nodded. "Sure."

He lead her through the school and out to the parking lot where his convertible sat. He would put the top down or the temptation to find out what her lips tasted like would become too great. He didn't want to ruin this. If he could keep from being an ass and be polite maybe they could at least become friends of some sort.

Rory had gotten about ten different books on the renaissance and it had taken her about an hour to get them all. Finally he had been able to take her home and then head back to Hartford himself. Her house had looked well lived in from the outside, it looked welcoming, and homey. If only he could have the same thing. She was lucky.

He turned on his stereo and, after stripping down to his boxers, fell onto the king size mattress that was his bed. Coldplay came on over the many surround sound speakers he had carefully placed around his room and he closed his eyes to let the music take over his mind and hopefully help him at least relax. He knew that sleep would not come to him tonight.

He looked back on the one night his mother had come down the stairs to find him sitting before the fireplace, the red embers of the dieing fire casting shadows in the otherwise dark room. When she had found out that he was in fact still awake she had called the doctor to make an appointment. She had thought the doctor would prove her thoughts of his being an insomniac. She was wrong. The doctor had not labeled him as an insomniac. In fact the doctor had found that the endorphins that made you fall asleep were at a perfectly normal level, the doctor could not answer his mothers worried questions about why her son was not sleeping well.

Tristan had long since come to realized that he did not sleep because he simply could not. He was so tired most of the time that he simply could not sleep, and when he did sleep it was only for a short period of time. He also felt that perhaps he could not sleep because something was missing from his life. He didn't know what it was but he wished he did. Because at this very moment he would kill for that deep, dreamless sleep that others took for granted.

He opened his eyes and looked over at the digital clock on his nightstand it was only midnight. He stood up from the bed and went to his closet. He would go running. He had nothing better to do, and it would pass the time as well as take his mind off of other things.

----

A/N: hey guys! Hope you all like this first chapter! Please review and let me know what you think.

-Over and out-


	2. Chapter 2

Two months time

Chapter 2: Truth or Dare

A/N:

----

He pulled into her driveway at exactly one o'clock and honked. He did not want to go to the front door because of the light drizzle but after ten minutes of waiting for her he had no choice. He walked up the front steps and was just about to knock on the door when it opened. He assumed it was Lorelai, Rorys mother that had answered the door.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Tristan. Rory and I are doing a project together in history class. She said to pick her up around one."

"That means you come over at two." She laughed. "Rory's still asleep."

"Still asleep." He blinked. "Is that possible?"

"Well, she isn't dead." She opened the door all the way. "You want to come in for a bit? Have a poptart or something?"

"Sure."

"We have coffee too if you want some." She pointed to the couch. "Have a seat."

"I don't need anything." He sat on the couch and looked around the room. It was homey, just as he had predicted. He could picture Rory living here.

"I'll go wake her up. Be right back." He watched as she went into a room off of the kitchen and quietly closed the door behind herself.

After a moment or two he heard some loud whispering and a shout and then some thumping around before the door opened and mother and daughter both came out of the room. Rory went into the bathroom while Lorelai went into the kitchen and disappeared from sight.

Tristan got more comfortable as he heard the coffee pot start up. It would be a while.

Finally after about ten minutes Rory emerged from the bathroom, "Next time I suggest that you come over here _after_ one-thirty." She said before going into the kitchen and when she emerged there were two cups of coffee in her hands.

"I don't want any." He said.

"I know. These are for me."

"Has anybody ever told you that you have a problem Mare?" he joked.

She sat down in the chair across from him and crossed her legs Indian style before glaring at him for using that name. "Yes. But it runs in the blood, my mom has the same problem."

Tristan nodded to hide his shock at her consumption of coffee. "It's going to start pouring soon and if we want to get to my place before that happens we need to get going really soon."

Rory nodded and finished off her cups of coffee. "We need to stop over at Lukes before that." She stood up. "It's on the way out of town anyway."

"Whose Luke?"

"He owns a diner." She headed towards the front door after grabbing her book bag. "Are we leaving or not?"

He stood up and straitened his coat. "Sure."

"Mom, we're gonna go!"

"Alright, call me when you're on your way back."

"Bye!" they walked out the door and ran over to the car to escape the rain.

"Stop here."

"But it's a hardware store."

She looked over at him, "It's a diner, trust me. Do you want a Danish or something? He makes the greatest coffee in the world too."

"Sure, get me a Danish." He went to pull out his wallet but she stopped him.

"Don't worry about it, Luke puts everything my mom and I get on this imaginary tab."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She got out of the car. "Be right back."

He nodded and watched as she went into the diner before turning on his stereo, his _Black Eyed Peas _CDhappened to be in and he turned it up.

He jumped when the car door was opened and Rory through something into his lap. He looked down and saw that it was a bag. He opened it and found a Danish. "Thanks."

"No problem. Lets go."

By the time they actually got back to Tristans it was pouring, just as he had predicted.

He automatically led her through the house and into the library where he took a seat as Rory took out all the books they had collected from the public library. She handed him 5 of the ten books, a notebook, and a pen before sitting down herself and actually looking around the room."

"Where are your parents?"

"England. For two months starting yesterday evening."

"Two months?"

"Yup." He picked the first book up off the pile and opened the notebook.

"So your all alone here?"

He nodded.

"How can you stand it?"

"I can't." he looked up at her. "I merely learned to live with it around the age of thirteen when my parents decided I was old enough to live without a nanny while they were gone."

"Wow." She peered closer at him as if truly seeing him for the first time. "Must be lonely."

"Yeah." He pointed to his book. "You wanted to get some work done?"

"Oh, sorry."

He chuckled. "It's alright." He watched as she started taking notes from one of the books. Why did she have to be so perfect? He ran a hand through his hair and looked down at his own book. This was a studying session, not a staring session.

About 15 minutes and one book later the lights flickered and went out which was followed by a shriek from Rory. "Tristan?"

He looked towards what he hoped was her face. "Yeah?"

"I don't like the dark when it's like this."

"I don't think anybody does. It makes people nervouse." He stood up from the table and headed in the direction of what he hoped was the fireplace. "Stay right there, I don't need you tripping over something and hurting yourself."

"Okay."

He dragged a hand across the wall until he found the fireplace and the matches that sat on the shelf above it. He opened the box and lit a match to check that there was wood in the fireplace before throwing it in with another match to make sure they caught. "We aren't going to be able to study anymore. And I don't want to take a chance and drive in this weather."

"I should call my mom."

"Try your cell phone first, I bet the phone lines are down for the ground wires."

He watched as she dialed her home number.

"Mom?"

He listened carefully to her side of the conversation to make sure everything was okay with her mom.

"I'm safe, but Tristan doesn't want to drive in this weather and the power is out over here." "Sure, I'll call you when I'm on my way home." "Alright, bye." She hung up the phone and walked over to Tristan. "She says that there is a tornado warning for Hartford and that it probably won't clear up tonight." She frowned. "I might have to stay the night."

"No problem."

"What do you want to do know since we can't study?"

"I don't know." He looked into the fire and watched the flames curl around the pieces of wood.

"Do you want to play a game?"

"Like what?"

She sat down on the floor and looked up at him, "Truth or Dare?"

He smirked down at her. "That's a really girly game."

"So? Do you have any other ideas?"

He shook his head. "No."

"I'll ask you first then." She smiled. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Wimp." She looked up at the ceiling for a moment before smiling up at him from the floor. "What are three things your really bad at?"

"That's all you can come up with?"

"It was an on the spot thing. Now answer my question before you get the punishment."

"What is the punishment?"

"You'll have to find out."

He groaned. "Fine. I suck at taking tests."

"That's obvious." She smiled to say that she was messing around. "You don't study, your not going to pass anything until you do."

"Anyway, I can never get my parents attention on anything serious." He smirked and looked her strait in the eyes. "And I can never get up the nerve to ask somebody if they want to be friends."

She smiled. "Was that pointed towards me as a question that isn't a question?"

"You could say so."

"Well, if you don't call me Mare anymore, sure." She smiled. "You're a good guy, you should work on showing this side of yourself more often."

His heart skipped. "So we're friends then?"

"Sure." She pushed some hair out of her face. "Your turn to ask me."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Tristan sat up in the chair and smirked. "You're a brave one."

"Yup. Did you think I was going to ask for a truth like you?"

"You wound me Mare."

"Hey, what'd I say about calling me Mare?"

"Sorry?"

"Apology excepted." She giggled. "So, what's my dare?"

"Smell my feet."

"No!" she watched in mock horror as he took off his shoe. "I refuse."

He stopped pulling off his shoe. "Are you saying my feet smell bad?"

She nodded and then shook her head.

"Which one is it? Yes or no?"

"Yes."

"Then there is a punishment."

"That's not fair."

"Yes it is. You said the same exact thing."

"But I'm a girl."

He chuckled, "A brave girl as you agreed earlier."

"But-"

"No buts about it." He took his shoe off all the way as well as the other one. "Are you going to take the punishment or are you going to do the dare?"

"I'll go with the dare."

"Alright." He lifted a foot up in her direction, "Have at it."

She leaned forward cautiously and sniffed his foot before backing away.

"So what does it smell like?"

"A foot."

"A smelly foot?"

"No. Actually, it smells like a clean foot." She smiled and pushed his foot back to the floor.

Just the feel of her fingers sent fire along his nerves. He wondered if she felt it too.

"Truth or dare?"

"I'll do a dare this time."

"Smell my armpits."

He shrugged, "I guess that's fair."

"Don't worry, I applied deodorant this morning."

"How do I know your not lying?"

"Because I'm a girl, and wearing deodorant is an unlisted girl rule."

"Alright." He leaned forward and smirked as she lifted her arm and laughed as he sniffed.

"What is that, flowers or something?"

"Yup."

"Truth or dare. Last one and then we go search for some dinner."

She nodded. "Truth."

"Who is your crush?"

She bit her lip and looked at him. "Wow, serious question." She looked at her fingernails and continued to chew on her lip.

"Well?"

"Can I get back to you on that one?"

"Nope, say it know or find out what the punishment it." His heart beat faster, could she like him? No, that just wasn't possible. But he could still dream.

"Alright…." She looked up at him and blushed. "You."

His breath caught and he went in to a bit of a shock. He couldn't have heard that right. "Come again?"

"I like you."

"I'm dreaming right? I must be dreaming." His head was swimming; he leaned back into the chair and ran a hand through his hair.

"No, your not dreaming." She bit her lip. "It's okay if you don't feel the same way."

"Are you joking?" he slid off the chair and slowly moved in towards her lips. When she didn't pull away he kissed her. He loved the way she tested his lips with her tongue, the way the tips of her fingers brushed through his hair.

He quickly pulled away. She was not a bimbo like the other girls that threw themselves all over him. She was the girl he wanted to date, not spend the night with and then kick her out in the morning.

"You feel the same way then." She said, slightly breathless.

He nodded and stood up. "Yeah." He walked out of the room and headed for the kitchen, he didn't need any light to get through the house.

As he passed a window he realized how bad the weather really was. As if for the first time he heard the house creak, the windows groan. He heard the rain, it was loud enough to sound like thunder all its own. He feared then that perhaps there _would_ be a tornado.

He quickly walked past the window and into the kitchen where he found a big flashlight and switched it on. He would need light to find food in the fridge.

He jumped when a finger tapped him on the shoulder.

"Tris," she paused for a moment and the name itself sent shivers up his spine.

"What?"

"Why are you running if you feel the same way?"

"I don't know."

Rory chuckled softly. "Yes you do."

He stood up from the fridge and looked into her eyes. "I guess I do."

"Tell me why then."

"Because I don't want to blow it." He closed the fridge and leaned against the counter by the flashlight. "I don't want to mess it up with you before anything even happens. I don't want to accidentally treat you like those other girls at Chilton."

"And you won't."

"How do you know that? How do I know that I won't?"

"Trust me Tris, you won't." she brushed a hand across his cheek before pulling her hand away. He caught it and held her hand to his heart.

"Are you sure you want me to be anything more than a friend?"

"Yes." She took a step closer, so close that he could smell the shampoo that she had used. "I want this. I want us."

He squeezed her hand before kissing it and letting go with a huge grin on his face. "I never dreamed that we would ever even be on more than speaking terms."

"It's a good thing you asked that question then."

"It's a good thing you chose truth."

She nodded. "Yeah."

He opened the fridge again and looked at her. "Dinner?"

----

A/N: So? You think it's cheesy? Good? Bad? Horrible? Let me know! And if you like it I will continue writing it, otherwise, down the drain it goes! Lol

-Over and out-


	3. Chapter 3

Two months time

Chapter 3: It Being A Sunday/ Two Coffees

A/N: It's the next chapter! WOOOO! Lol. Read on.

A/N2: May I remind all of you who think this is moving to fast or whatever, they've known each other for about three years, seeing as it's their junior year in high school. Under my opinion they are not moving to fast. So don't sit there and leave rude reviews. I understand that you guys are probably trying to help out, but you need to actually read into the details before going on about things in plain view. Also to the other reviewer who mentioned her complaining about Tristan showing up at the time she told him, it's a Saturday and they have a week to complete it, and seeing as I'm just as uptight about my grades as she is, I would have relaxed a bit too.

I'm sorry if you take offense by this but I wanted to get you all back on track and I do appreciate all the reviews!

----

He awoke early, five o'clock to be exact. The first thing he notices was that it was dead silent. It was too quiet, and it was starting to freak him out.

Rory had gone to bed across the hall from him. And his thoughts went to her immediately. Was she okay? His blood ran cold as he thought about all the things that could have happened. Maybe he was just overreacting.

He got out of bed anyway and slipped silently across the hall and opened the door to the room she was in. there she was, sleeping, safe as ever and unharmed. His heart slowed its hammering and he was once again able to breathe. It was still deadly quiet and it wasn't a pleasant quiet, it was more like a quiet that made you nervous, made your imagination run loose. He didn't like it.

He closed her door and silently crept back to his room where he went to the window and peered outside into the dark gray sky. It was still pouring outside. It had officially been raining for a few hours now. Was that possible? He looked up over the trees and watched the clouds. They visibly tumbled around each other as if in an angry fight over who was allowed to flood the grounds below them. Lighting flashed across the sky, lighting the ground and everything around it for a second before darkening again. The sky was not looking good.

He hated storms. they always scared him. His parents were always too busy to help him get over his fear. So whenever he was by himself in a storm that old fear came back. He ended up feeling helpless and stupid for being scared about a harmless thunderstorm. This time it was different. He wasn't only scared for himself, but also for the girl across the hall from him. He smiled at the memory of how she had actually come forward and admitted her crush. He would never have been able to do the same thing.

He watched a moment longer as the clouds continued to move around each other. His mind screamed tornado, and he didn't like that thought. He needed to get Rory up. His blood was singing in his ears and he tried to calm down. It was hopeless, something was terribly wrong with the weather that angrily greeted him from his window. He closed the blinds and went back to Rorys room.

"Rory?" he shook her gently and she groaned before rolling over. "Rory, wake up, the clouds, you need to see these clouds." He shook her again and she looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes. He would have kissed her right then but he didn't want to take anything too fast. He didn't want to lose her now that she was finally his to keep safe.

"What about the clouds Tris?"

"Come look at them. It looks like tornado weather."

She shot up out of bed and looked up at him. She looked adorable in the shirt and boxers she had borrowed from him as pajamas. "Are you just trying to scare me?"

He shook his head and gently took her by the hand. "Come see for yourself."

"Why are you awake?" she asked as he lead he back across the hall.

"It was too quiet."

She listened for a moment and nodded. "I agree. It's a really weird quiet."

"I know."

"There isn't any wind."

"I noticed." He pulled the blinds up and let her look up at the sky with the same worried expression that had probably crossed his features as well.

"You weren't joking." She said in a tiny voice. "I hate storms."

"So do I."

She continued to look out the window as she folded herself in his arms. She felt so right against him. As if she had been molded to fit him all along. "I hope there isn't a tornado."

"I hope so too." He hugged her closer as she finally looked away from the storm and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

He stood with her in his arms for a while before she slowly pulled away and sat on the end of his bed.

"Can I stay in here for a while?" she asked.

He nodded. "Sure." He watched as she pulled the covers up around herself and then looked up at him.

"It's okay if you want to lay down too you know." She smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I trust you."

Those were some big words she had just used. Already she trusted him enough to sleep in the same bed with her. Big steps for their first night as a somewhat official couple.

He slid into the bed beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She had basically curled up in a little ball beside him.

After a moment of listening to her breathing slow down to a point where he knew she was asleep again he felt his eyelids grow heavy. He was shocked for a moment at how easily he was able to fall asleep with her in his arms. It had never been like this with any of the other girls. Rory wasn't just another girl though, she was already a part of him and he knew it.

He finally let sleep take over, a soft smile on his lips.

He woke up again at nine to find that Rory was not in bed beside him. He sat up with a start and looked over towards his desk. "Good morning Rory."

She jumped at her name before smiling. "The power is back on."

He turned around to look at his digital alarm clock and nodded. It was blinking a twelve o'clock at him. "Good."

"You snore really loud." She pointed out.

"Really? Sorry." He smirked. "I don't think I've slept that well in a long time."

"I've never woken up this early in my entire life."

"I bet."

"I called my mom, she says I can stay as long as I want."

"So you told her then?"

"About us being an us?"

He nodded.

"Yeah." She picked at the hem of the boxers she had on. "I also think we need to get a little more work done."

"Alright. But first, it being a Sunday, we should have a big breakfast."

Rory giggled. "I can't cook to save somebody's life."

"That's all right. I can make almost anything that can be called breakfast." He smirked again before standing up and stretching. "You want to come with me?"

"Sure." She stood up and followed him out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen.

He made them breakfast enough for five people. There were pancakes, french toast, homemade hash browns, and even some fresh melon and strawberries he had found in the fridge. The kitchen was filled with laughter and joy he had never thought possible. Rory made him happy, and he was grateful for it.

"So," she spoke around a bite of pancake, "You're going to be here all by yourself for two months?"

He stabbed a hash brown before answering. "Yup."

"Well, if you ever want to come over to my place for the night your more than welcome to. I'm sure it gets lonely around here."

"Thanks." He smiled across the table at her and, picking up his glass of orange juice and clinking it against hers said, "To us."

"To us." She repeated and took a sip, a smile dancing in her eyes. "To tell the truth Tris, I never thought I could have this much fun with you."

"Never underestimate a DuGrey."

"Never again." She giggled before taking another pancake and dumping syrup on it. "This is a very good breakfast."

"Good enough for a Sunday?"

"Definitely."

Every so often he looked up from his food to watch her slowly eat another piece of french toast before hurriedly looking down again as she glanced up at him. Eventually they finished eating and, after cleaning up their mess, went back to the library to finish up the study session that had ended rather suddenly the night before.

Tristan Picked Rory up at her house on Monday morning and when she got in the car two coffees were awaiting her.

"Good morning Mary."

"Enough with the nickname Tristan."

"But it suites you so well."

"Alright then," she took a sip of her coffee. "Bible boy."

He smirked and pulled out of her driveway, headed for Chilton.

Both of her coffees were long gone when they finally arrived early at the school. He turned of the ignition and pulled the key out before turning in his seat to face her.

She smiled up at him before asking nervously. "When we go in there should we um…hold hands or something?"

"Only if you want to."

"I want to."

He smiled at her before getting out of the care and meeting her halfway. "Shall we?"

"We shall." She slid her hand into his as they entered the school.

He looked around the almost deserted hallway, and was thankful that his 'friends' were nowhere to be found "I'll walk you to your locker." He stated and squeezed her hand, hoping that his friends would not blow this for him. His relationship with Rory had just begun and if he took one wrong step he knew she would walk away from him and most likely never look back.

"Tristan!"

He whipped around and sighed. This was the last person he wanted to see.

"Man!" he clapped Tristan on the back before whispering in his ear. "You finally got in her pants didn't you." He clapped him on the shoulder.

Tristan looked over at Rory who was paying him no attention as she grabbed books from her locker and shoved them in her bag. He hoped she hadn't heard anything. "No, and I'm in no hurry to do so either. She's different from the others, we're dating, so back off. And don't go get the others, I'm not in the mood for it today." Tristan glared at him before turning his back and facing Rory, who was patiently waiting for him to finish.

"Ready?"

She nodded and he took her hand before heading off to his locker. He hoped Josh would lay off the jokes from now on. But the guys never really listened to him so it was pointless to even think he had taken him seriously.

"How could you?"

"What did I do now Paris?"

Tristan watched from the side as Paris came storming up to Rory, he did not want to get into this fight but it looked like he already was.

"You know what you did."

"No, I don't."

Paris squinted at Rory and clenched her fists before stepping forward and whispering something in her ear he pretended not to hear.

"Your going out with Tristan."

"So?" Rory also whispered in return.

"You know how I feel about him."

"I can't do anything about it Paris. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me." She stormed off in her usual way and disappeared around the corner.

" What's up with her?"

"She's just being the usual Paris." Rory smiled before going into the classroom a bit further down the hall.

Tristan followed close behind.

One of the ups about this math class was that he sat right behind Rory, the down side to the whole thing was that it was, well, math. And first hour too. His brain wasn't allowed to work this early in the morning, Rory on the other hand was wide awake and awaiting the teachers instructions, he chuckled, must be because of all the coffee she drank this morning, correction- every morning.

His classes without Rory in them to keep him company went by slowly, so when lunch finally came around he couldn't wait to see her. Maybe he would take her out to lunch instead of having to eat the same old chicken sandwich thing again. The school was boring, and he wanted to get out of there.

"Rory, what do you say we blow this Popsicle stand and go out to eat?" he sat down beside her as she looked up from her latest book, _David Copperfield_.

"Popsicle stand?"

"Yea," he tapped his fingers on the lunch table.

"I've heard that saying somewhere else."

"I got it from some movie I think."

She nodded. "That's probably were I heard it too."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Wanna go out to lunch?"

She closed her book and smiled at him. "That sounds like a good idea to me."

He nodded. "Lets get out of her then."

"Restless?"

"Possibly."

She put her arm through his as they walked towards the front door and out into the sun. "It's nice out here today."

"It's better than that storm on Saturday."

She nodded and got into the passengers side of his car.

"Any requests?"

"Nope, surprise me."

"Alright."


	4. Chapter 4

Two Months Time

Chapter 4: This is a study session! Not a make out session….

A/N: We've got some Trory action here! Hope you enjoy!

----

Tristan waited in his car for a moment while Rory was talking to her mom inside the inn. They were going to study at her house today, if he didn't die waiting in the car first.

The handle on the passenger side jiggled and he opened his eyes to see Rory peering in and pointing at the lock on the door through the window. He unlocked it and smiled when she got settled in. "Sorry. You took so long in there, I ended up dozing off."

"My mom wanted to make sure I knew that she didn't want to walk in the front door at five and see us making out even after I told her that that probably wouldn't happen seeing as we just started dating. And then Sookie wanted me to try a new dessert she just made and she wouldn't let me leave until I did. And after that Michelle decided that he didn't want to work here anymore because Lorelai wouldn't get out of his chair while she was drinking her coffee, so I had to make my mom move and then apologize so that he wouldn't actually quit." She took a deep breath, "Sorry it took so long."

He smirked and pulled out of the inns parking area. "That's alright. You did tell me that it might end up taking a while."

About ten minutes later they were pulling into her driveway. "So," he said. "You think we can get about half way done today?"

"I think we will be able to finish today. I would like to anyway." She pulled her bag out from the trunk and headed towards the front door. "I already got the poster board, and I printed off some pictures for it."

He sat down on the couch and watched as she paced around the house gathering supplies. "How About I glue the stuff on while you write everything?"

She came out of her bedroom and sat down on the floor, her knees under the coffee table. "Why?"

"My penmanship isn't really all that great and if you want the teacher to be able to read it I suggest you write it."

"That's perfectly understandable." She carefully wrote 'The Renaissance' in bubble letters on the top of the poster and then handed him the glue stick. "Get to it mister." She smiled. "Just leave room for me to write."

"No, Really?" he smirked. "I didn't know that."

"Well, now you do." she giggled and looked through his notes. "You were right, your writing sucks."

"But my notes don't."

"This is true."

"Never underestimate a DuGrey."

"I never did."

"Good."

"Are you done yet? There were only four pictures."

"Almost." He smiled over at her and pressed the last picture to the board. "Done."

"Good." She turned the poster around to face her and then set the pen down. "You wanna go to Lukes and get something to eat?"

"I thought you wanted to finish this thing today."

"We will." She smiled and moved around the table to sit with her back to the couch next to his legs. "I'm just hungry, and we can make it to go if you really want to."

"If you want to. Sure." He stood up and dug his keys out of his pocket. "Lets go."

"It's only about 3 blocks from here. Lets just walk over there."

He nodded and shoved the keys back in his pocket. "Sure." He followed her out the door and as soon as they were at the bottom of the steps he took her hand in his and squeezed it. "I like this place."

"That's good."

"It's so much more welcoming than Hartford. You mom seems like a great person too."

"Yeah, she is. You'll get to know her more when she gets home at five." She pushed a stray hair back behind her ear before going on. "And if you really want to get on her good side bring coffee occasionally and go along with all the strange things she says. She is much more friendly when you do."

"Where is your dad in all this?"

"Well, my dad and my mom were rebels of a sort. My mom had me when she was sixteen and my grandparents wanted them to get married. And to make a long story short they didn't and my mom ran to stars hollow where we lived in a gardening shed behind the inn my mom used to manage."

"That must have been hard."

She shrugged. "Not really, we had fun and eventually we moved into this house."

He nodded and opened the door to the diner for her.

After leaning against the counter beside Rory he nodded at Luke as he took their order.

"I suppose you want this to go?" Luke asked.

Rory nodded and took a seat at the counter.

"We have a project for Word History and its due in three days." Tristan said. "And we want to get it done today so that we don't have to worry about it all anymore."

Rory nodded again and rested her hand on his knee, setting fire to his leg as she drew tiny circles with her thumb. He groaned inwardly and then silently thanked Luke for his quick service before pulling Rory out of the diner, bag of food in hand. "Lets go finish that poster." He said in a thick voice.

"Hey, are you okay Tris?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." He kept from looking at her, afraid that she would notice the desire in his eyes, afraid that her lips would become too tempting and he wouldn't be able to hold back any longer. He wanted to take this slow and kissing her the way he wanted to would only make him lose control.

They arrived back at her home a few minutes later. Rory went into the kitchen to grab a soda for Tristan and another cup of coffee for herself. She had gotten one from Lukes and had finished it as they were walking in the door. He still didn't understand how she could drink that much coffee that quickly. He shrugged and pulled out the styrofoam container holding his burger and fries.

He looked up as Rory came back into the living room, sodas in hand, and sat down beside him. He couldn't help but notice that her leg was pushing into his as she got comfortable. He couldn't help but feel the tingling sensation she always managed to give him when they touched, it didn't matter if she didn't have anything but innocent intentions; it still made his stomach drop. He wondered if she could feel it too.

He watched as she pushed a fry between her perfect lips and chewed.

"We should get started again. But first we need some music." She stood up and went to her room before shouting, "_The subways_ or _Aqualung_?"

"I've never heard of _The Subways_ but _Aqualung_ sounds good."

She brought them both out of her room and wandered over to the stereo where, a moment later Aqualung was playing. "I love this guys voice, it always manages to give me the goosebumps."

Tristan nodded silently as he bit into his burger. It was really good. "This is the best burger I've had in a long time."

"Luke is the best." She agreed and ate another fry before closing her eyes and singing along with the song in her sweet voice.

I've been 

_Watching your world from afar_

_I've been_

'_Oh, god'_ he thought to himself before groaning inwardly.

_Trying to be where you are_

_I've been _

_Secretly falling apart_

He slid closer to her on the couch, and she didn't seem to notice until he whispered her name into her ear. "Rory."

_Unseen_

_To me_

_You're strange and you're beautiful_

_You'd be_

She opened her eyes and looked at him, her mouth slightly parted.

He traced his thumb over her bottom lip before slowly moving his hand to her neck, bringing her closer.

_So perfect with me but you just_

_Can't see_

_You turn every head but you don't_

_See me_

He watched as she closed her eyes and let out a sigh. It was enough to kill him.

_You turn every head but you don't_

_See me_

_I'll put a spell on you_

He brushed his lips over hers lightly, letting her know just what he planned to do to her.

_You fall asleep_

_When I put a spell on you_

He ran his tongue along her upper lip asking her to let him in, and when she did it was pure ecstasy. It was the only word he could think of as a loud groan echoed within his throat.

_And when I wake you_

_I'll be the first thing you see_

_And you'll realize that you love me_

He slid his hand down her back and pulled her closer still by the waist, he was glad she wasn't pulling away.

_Sometimes_

_The last thing you want comes in first_

_Sometimes_

_The first thing you want never comes_

He flipped her over so that he was on top of her and kissed her harder. He could almost feel her lips swell beneath his.

_I know_

_Waiting is all you can do_

_Sometimes_

_I'll put a spell on you_

He pressed his full weight into her, letting her know what exactly she was doing to him and she moaned, digging her long nails into his shoulders. The sting only made him want her more.

_You'll fall asleep_

_I'll put a spell on you_

He kissed her one last time before pulling away hesitantly. "I'm Sorry," he whispered. "I couldn't stop myself."

_And when I wake you _

_I'll be the first thing you see_

_And you'll realize that you love me_

"Don't apologize." She whispered and moved her hands through his hair. "I kind of wanted to do the same thing. I wanted to know what it would be like."

He closed his eyes in pleasure as she moved her hands down his shoulders and over his

Chest. She left a trail of goosebumps. Her hands were up and under his shirt in a matter of seconds and he couldn't breath as she ran her hands over his hard abs.

The only thing he could do was grip her hair harder as she moved her hands around to his back to trace his spine down to the top of his jeans.

He had to stop her soon. He didn't want to do this yet, even if she clearly wanted to. He wanted to wait for a better time. Like when they weren't in her house on her couch, with her mother coming home in less than an hour.

He somehow managed to choke out her name. "Rory." Her hands stopped their incessant torture.

"Hmm?" he could barley hear her.

"We need to stop."

She pulled her hands out from his shirt.

"We need to stop." He said again, trying to breath properly. "We need to finish this project. This isn't supposed to be a make out session."

She nodded. "Tris, you know that I'm okay with this right? Just as long as we don't take it too far I'm okay."

He looked at her swollen lips and groaned. "I know, but it just doesn't feel right. Doing this here. On your couch. And isn't your mom going to be here soon?"

She nodded. "Your right. She should be home. But not for another hour." She kissed his arm lightly.

He shook his head. "She could be home early."

"She won't be early." Rory said knowingly. "She will most likely end up being late. The inn was really busy when I was in there."

"Rory." He still couldn't breath right.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "Just one more kiss."

"If I kiss you again I won't be able to stop." He pressed himself into her so that she would know why and watched her eyes go wide. "This is what you do to me Rory."

"Maybe we should stop then." She whispered.

He nodded and moved up and off of her. "That's what I've been trying to tell you."

"Sorry." She said. "I'm not exactly an expert at this kind of thing."

"I know that." He said. "Listen, can you finish this if I lend you my notes?"

She nodded. "I think so."

"You won't need my help for anything else?"

"No." she shook her head.

"I should go." He stood up and dug his keys out of his pocket. "I'll pick you up in the morning."

She stood up beside him. "Are you mad at me?"

"No." he pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. "I just think that I should go before I take things to far with us."

She nodded and smiled. "I'll see you in the morning." She walked him outside to his car and kissed him lightly on the lips before he got in and pulled out of her driveway.

He was on his way home, where a very cold shower awaited him.

----

A/N: So! What do you think? I personally feel that this chapter was fun to write! I hope you enjoyed it!

I'm sorry for the long wait, I got caught up in school work and then summer came and with it Drivers ed so I haven't had much time to write, but I will be quicker to update now (hopefully) because I am actually still in drivers ed at the moment. (One more week!)

Also the song I used in this chapter is by this incredible singer named _Aqualung_. The song is called _Strange and beautiful (I'll put a spell on you)_ and If you have never heard of this guy before I strongly advise that you look him up and listen to some of his music! His voice is incredible! (I JUST bought his CD not long ago.)

Anywho, I will shut up now so that you can go and review!

Love you all bunches!

-Over and out-


	5. Kissing her in the Rain

Two Months Time

Chapter 5: Kissing her in the Rain

----

(Monday Morning, two weeks later)

"It's Pouring Tris." She turned from the cat window and shifted in her seat to face him. "We'll get drenched to the bone halfway to the doors."

"Not if we run from tree to tree." He pointed out just as lightning struck close by with thunder crashing only moments later.

"And end up dead." She laughed.

"What are the chances of that?" he laughed with her.

"I don't know."

"We have ten minutes until the bell rings."

"Maybe it would be more tolerable if we raced each other." She offered.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

They opened their doors and stuck their feet out. "Ready. Set. Go!" they bolted out of the car and ran up the front lawn of the school as quickly as they could. Which wasn't very fast in the mud.

"Tristan!"

He turned around Just in time to see her slipping on some mud not far behind him and stopped her fall just in time, only to slip on the mud himself, pulling Rory down on top of himself.

"Crap." She grumbled and rubbed her nose, which had slammed into his chest.

Tristan didn't say a word. His mouth had gone suddenly dry. He was acutely aware of the scent of strawberries in her dripping hair, of how her lush body was mashed against his. And her abrupt stillness told him she was just as aware of him as he was of her. He noticed that her pulse was tripping madly in the little hollow at the base of her throat, and he reached up to peel her off of him before he could do something totally stupid.

But somehow his hands, no longer under his control, slid right up her smooth, firm arms and eased up her slender throat to frame her face. His fingers tunneled into her tangled, damp hair and angled her lips to meet his.

Then, his heart thumping hard against his ribs, he rocked his lips over the soft, pliant curves of hers.

He wanted inside of those lips and with a sudden urgency he widened his mouth around Rory's, and then dragged it closed, drinking her in with a steady, demanding suction.

She made a sound deep in her throat, and her fingers untangled the shirt they gripped and slid to hold his head, her fingers behind his ears.

Her lips finally parted and Tristan plunged his tongue inside welcoming the taste of coffee that greeted him.

He heard a bell ring softly from behind him and instantly knew what it meant. He released his grip on her hair and pushed himself up from the ground, cursing under his breath he took her hand and quickly led the way into the school. "Five minutes" he took her to the locker rooms. "Do you have anything to change into?"

"No, I didn't take gym this year."

"Hold on a second." He looked around the room to make sure nobody else was around and pulled her further inside. "Take this." He tossed her a white button down shirt and then grabbed clothes for himself.

"Turn around would you?"

He smiled and nodded. "Sure." He quickly changed around the corner and returned.

She laughed, "Three minutes until we're late for class."

"I know." He shoved the drenched clothes into his locker and pulled Rory out the door and over to their lockers where they quickly collected their things and sprinted to first hour English.

Just as they sat down the minute bell rang and the teacher stood up from his desk. "Today we will be reading 'Romeo and Juliet' with a partner of your choice. It starts on the page three-seventeen in your books. I expect you all to try and get to about act three. We will go over it tomorrow."

Tristan automatically pulled Rory's desk to his and kissed her on the cheek. "We could have skipped class and gone out to breakfast you know. How many times have we read this thing anyway?"

"Too many to count." She giggled softly and turned to the correct page in the English book sitting between them. "And you?"

"About four time I think." He draped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Then yes, I'm sure we could have skipped."

"Tristan and Rory, get to work!"

They both jumped and looked down as the book in front of them, trying not to laugh as the teacher left the room, most likely in search of coffee in the teachers lounge.

"Perhaps we can skip tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me."

He kissed her gently on the lips and pulled away just as the teacher came back into the room.

"Rory and Tristan, this is a classroom, not your bedroom."

Everybody in the room looked up to see them smiling at each other.

"Do you two need to be separated?"

They both shook their heads and before pulling apart Rory ran a hand through his hair, "I love you Tris." She whispered and watched his eyes widen.

The teacher moved towards them and Tristan halted her move by smiling politely and picking up on a random line in the book, Rory's eyes following along as her hand found his under the desks.

----

The bell rang and Tristan anxiously pulled Rory into the hallway and pushed her up against the locker his hands on either side of her head, he couldn't wait any longer to talk to her- to kiss her, "Were you being serious in their?"

"As serious as Emily Gilmore."

A smile appeared on his face, "So you weren't just saying that?"

"I would never do that." She traced his jaw with a finger. "I love you Tristan."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his forehead to hers, his lips only inches from hers. "Say it again."

"I love you."

"I love you too Rory." A wide grin stretched his lips; this was easily the greatest day of his life. He gently kissed her on the lips and when he pulled away Rory slid an arm around his waist.

"I wish we had our next class together." He said.

"So do I."

They stopped outside her classroom and she kissed him farewell. "See you in fifty minutes."

Tristan watched her amble into the room and the headed for his own class, that same smile playing across his lips.

----

A/N: Sorry, this one is a little bit of a filler, I hope you liked it all the same, and I'm once again, sorry for the long wait, I no longer have a computer so it's going to take me twice as long to get things updated.

Love you all bunches!  
-over and out-


End file.
